


YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE HOW THESE OBLIVIOUS ASSHOLES GOT TOGETHER AFTER YEARS OF DENYING THEIR LOVE! NUMBER 4 WILL SHOCK YOU

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Clickbait, Dancing, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Rose Ships It, the title is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: i... I blame Tumblr





	YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE HOW THESE OBLIVIOUS ASSHOLES GOT TOGETHER AFTER YEARS OF DENYING THEIR LOVE! NUMBER 4 WILL SHOCK YOU

1\. Albus was in the corner of the room watching him dance with Rose when he realized.

"I'm sorry," he said. He broke away from her and ran towards him.

 

2\. Scorpius looked so happy dancing with Rose. Why would he ever want Albus?

 

3\. Scorpius skidded to a stop. "Albus - I'm in love with you."

 

4\. Albus pulled him into a orange-flavored kiss.

 

5\. "So... we kiss now?" Scorpius asked.

"Apparently."

In the background, they could see Rose grinning.


End file.
